Just One Kiss
by Kring
Summary: Oneshot. Soifon and Yoruichi are just starting out with their relationship. Yoruichi wants to go to the next step. A kiss.


**I don't own Bleach or any characters**

* * *

** Just One Kiss**

The school bell rang. Students went out of their classrooms and met up with their friends then headed straight home. By the gate, a girl with short black hair with two braids, waited patiently for a certain someone to show up.

"Where is she?" she mumbled wonderingly.

Suddenly, a cocoa skinned student popped out behind her. "Soifon!" the young woman hugged.

"Ah! Y-Yoruichi!" she blushed from the close physical contact.

"How's my girlfriend?" Yoruichi hugged tighter.

"Suf-fo-ca-ting," Soifon tried exhaling some air out.

"Whoops! Sorry," she let go and chuckled.

She heavily breathed and turned around. "Ano, I was just thinking that perhaps, you'd like me to--" Soifon's senses clicked and she immediately covered herself with her book, as Yoruichi attempted to plant a kiss.

SMACK!

"Ouch! Soifon! That hurts," she pouted sadly and rubbed her nose.

Soifon sweat dropped and removed the book. "Err… gomen. Fast reflexes?" she apologized.

"Yeah right," Yoruichi stuck out her tongue.

"As I was saying. I was thinking perhaps everyday I could accompany you, home?" she asked unsurely and decided to continue, "If you do not want me to, it's fine. But I--"

Her girlfriend slipped her hand unto hers. "I'd love that, Soifon," she grinned happily.

Soifon smiled cheerfully as well, "So umm… shall we go?" She was about to walk but then stopped, feeling Yoruichi wasn't following.

"But! On one condition," she pulled out her index finger.

"Hn?"

"I get a good night kiss, everyday," the violet haired female smirked and raised one eye brow.

"Why are you so persistent with this? It is ridiculous," Soifon rolled her eyes.

"Cause we're going out," Yoruichi gently squeezed her hand, wanting an answer.

"Fine, I will _try_. Is that acceptable?" she said in a persuasive manner.

"Okay, promise me?" she pulled out her left pinky finger.

Soifon sighed and hooked her pinky finger with Yoruichi's. "Hai, I promise. It is getting dark, let's go."

The two walked together hand-in-hand and talked about their day in school and their personal matters. They were almost near Yoruichi's house and the two knew what they expected.

Soifon walked Yoruichi to her door and they just stood their with the awkward silence.

"Ano… here we are," Soifon avoided her girlfriend's golden eyes.

"Yes, just the two of _us_," Yoruichi hinted.

Soifon gulped, _'Ack! This is absurd! It's just a kiss, a simple kiss! I can do this!'_ She closed the gap between them and glanced at Yoruichi's eyes.

Yoruichi grinned and moved in closer. _'Yes! Finally!'_ she thought gleefully. _'This is it! I've been waiting for this day! Pucker up Soifon!'_ she closed her eyes.

Soifon blushed furiously. _'Gah! I can't!'_ she moved closer and kissed her on the cheek instead, then quickly ran to the sidewalk.

Yoruichi opened her eyes, only feeling her cheeks being touched. _'WHAT?! THAT'S IT?!' _In a surprise, she saw Soifon already in the other side. "Huh?! Soifon!"

"Um… I'll see you tomorrow! Good Night!" Soifon ran towards the direction to her house, while hitting her forehead again and again, feeling like an idiot. _'Damn it! Damn it! Baka! Baka!'_

The cocoa skinned female disappointedly sighed. _'Ay, what can I do? Soifon is just too shy.'_ As she walked in her house and she schemed. _'Hah! Looks like it's up to me!'_

_---_

It was seven in the morning and Soifon was ready to go to school. "Ja ne, Otou-san," Soifon said, while wearing her shoes.

"Little Bee! Don't forget your lunch," her father walked to door and handed a brown bag.

"Hai, Arigatou."

While he opened the door for his daughter, he saw a violet haired woman outside, sitting on the stairs. "Ah, Ohayou gozaimas, Yoruichi" he greeted cheerfully.

"Otou-sama! Ohayou!" Yoruichi bowed respectfully. "I came to pick up your daughter," she grinned.

He nodded and just smiled, "Why thank you, Yoruichi. That's so nice of you."

"Y-Yoruichi?" Soifon astonishingly saw her lover as she came out. _'What is she doing, here?'_

"Ohayou, Soifon!" she embraced her.

"She wanted to walk to school together. Isn't that sweet of her?" he complimented.

_'Yeah…just sweet. She's up to something, I can feel it.'_ Soifon sweat dropped and return the hug. "H-hai, just great," she forcefully grinned.

"Well then, have fun in school. Take care of my Little Bee for me, Yoruichi," he waved.

Soifon embarrassingly covered her ears, _'Ack! Otou-san! Why now?!'_

_'Little Bee, huh?'_ Yoruichi cat grinned at the embarrassed girl . "Hai, I will. Ja ne!" she waved back at Soifon's father as he entered the house.

"Yoruichi, what are you doing?" Soifon asked suspiciously.

"Hm? Having a wonderful morning walk with my Little Bee," she put her arms around her shoulder.

"Ack! I can see that… W-what I mean is about earlier," a tint of pink appeared on her cheek.

"Hmmm… since you're walking me home everyday, why don't I return the favor by walking you to school every morning?" she tilted her head on her lover's shoulder. "Is that okay with _you_?"

"S-sure, why not?" the Chinese student answered nervously. _'Wait a minute! This is utterly suspicious of her…'_ she mused.

"Since you agreed, _you _wouldn't mind me giving _you_ some morning kisses right? I do brush my teeth everyday," she eyed her girlfriend and smirked mischievously.

"W-what?" Soifon backed away, causing Yoruichi to break the closeness between them. "Y-you m-mean in s-school?!"

Yoruichi bobbed her head up and down, "Yep!"

"Hmph, whatever pleases you," she simply responded. _'I knew she was up to something…'_

Yoruichi chuckled, intertwining her hands with her Little Bee and continued walking to school.

---

_'We're here,'_ Soifon looked at the building.

_'Hah! We're finally here!'_ Yoruichi merrily thought. "Alright, Soifon. I'm going to class, I'll see you later," she placed her hands on Soifon's shoulders and moved near her .

Soifon watched the students around her and gulped, _'Here goes…' _She shyly closed her eyes, ready for Yoruichi's attempt.

"Hey! Yoruichi! Whatzzup?!" a young man with blonde hair enthusiastically greeted in the background.

"Bah!" the angry dark female stopped and faced the person behind her. "Ohayou, Kisuke," she said grimly. _'I had her! I was **this** close!'_

Soifon sighed in relief.

"Did I interrupt you with something important?" he scratched his shaggy hair.

"Naw! Not at all!" Yoruichi sarcastically answered.

The bell rang.

"Ano, See you at lunch," Soifon stated and left.

"Grrr…" Yoruichi growled. "Darn it, Kisuke! Let's go!" she tightly grabbed his collar and dragged him inside.

"Kaaaah! C-can't b-breathe!"

---

Soifon sat outside by a shady tree waiting for her female companion. She simply took out her lunch. While eating, she felt two arms behind her waist. It was Yoruichi and she took a bite of her food.

"Hmmm… did your dad make this?" she licked her lips.

"H-hai," Soifon blushed, forking another dimsum and ate it.

"You know, Little Bee…" she whispered huskily, "I didn't get a chance to do what I'd plan this morning…" She tiptoed her fingers on her girlfriend's shoulders and leaned closer.

Soifon placed her lunch down and moved backwards, hitting the tree behind her. _'Snap! I'm trap…!'_

Yoruichi smirked naughtily, "Looks like the cat finally caught the bee, or was it mouse?" She stopped and think, but continues, "Eh whatever! What I'm saying is that, I finally got you Soifon and there's no escape."

"Y-Yoruichi… wait…" Soifon muttered, feeling her temperature rise, from her girlfriend's warm breathing.

"Bah! I'm tired of waiting…" Yoruichi moved her lips closer.

Soifon tightly closed her eyes.

Unexpectedly, an acorn hit Yoruichi, making her stop. "Huh?" she rubbed the top of her head.

Soifon blinked and looked up. To her surprise a squirrel fell down on Yoruichi's face and crawled around her.

"Wah? Wah? H-hey! Ahaha! S-Soifon! G-get t-this thing off m-me!" she moved her arms frantically on her back and squirmed on the grass.

Soifon picked up the acorn on the ground and let it stay on her hand. The squirrel sniffed and went to Soifon and took the acorn back to its' nest.

"Yoruichi are you okay?" Soifon knelt near the victimized woman.

"BAH! That's it! I give up!" Yoruichi exclaimed angrily and got up.

"Wait, what do you mean?" she grabbed her hand.

"It's clear to me, that we'll never do it! I'll see you later!" she fling her hand off and stomped away.

"W-wait! Y-Yoruichi!" Soifon called out with concern and sadly frowned at Yoruichi's upset expression. _'Yoruichi…'_

---

Soifon waited for Yoruichi by the school's gate. "I hope she's alright…" she looked at her watch worriedly. A person came out of the gate and faced her. Soifon looked at the corner of her eye, and saw Yoruichi just standing there. "Konnichiwa, Yoruichi," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey…" she responded mildly, looking down on the ground while tapping the tip of her shoe.

"Here, let me carry those for you," Soifon pulled out her hands, offering to bring Yoruichi's books.

"Nah, I'm fine, just take me home," she replied, not looking at her.

Soifon sighed and silently walked with her girlfriend.

_'She must be still upset…' _Soifon thought worriedly. "Ano, Yoruichi, are you feeling alright?" she asked, trying to eye her girlfriend.

Yoruichi was silent.

Soifon bit her lips, "Nevermind…"

---

A couple of minutes later, they finally arrived in Yoruichi's front porch.

"Ano, we're here…" Soifon declared.

"Oh… already?" Yoruichi saw her house. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Good night," she lazily waved and climbed the stairs.

_'Ack! I cannot stand this attitude of hers!'_ Soifon followed Yoruichi and grabbed her wrist, dominantly pinning her against the door.

"Soifon, the heck are you doing?" Yoruichi astonishingly asked.

"I'm doing what I shouldn't have done yesterday," Soifon said regretfully.

"Huh?"

Soifon passionately crushed her lips with Yoruichi's half open mouth. Happily, Yoruichi smiled and intertwined her hands with hers, kissing her back. In her surprise, her Little Bee pushed her tongue forward, wanting access and she let her. Yoruichi moaned, loving the softness of her lover's lips and tongue in her mouth. And they both gasped for air.

Soifon gazed lovingly at her golden eyes, "Hn. Good Night Yoruichi…" and walked home.

Yoruichi placed her hand on her warm cheeks and felt butterflies inside her while she grinned happily.

"Woah…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is pretty last minute writing, so yeah, this will be one of my last ones I have to do for YoruSoi fanfictions. As for, Unspoken Words, just bear with the last chapters. ****(sweatdrop) I'm not going to update it anymore, until I get a vacation. Take Care.  
**


End file.
